


An Amazing Mate, A Perfect Mate

by Tobezilla



Series: A Happy Omega, A Happy Home [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Names, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby names were exciting for most people. Names were important, something most people carried around for the rest of their lives. For Bucky, names made him think about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amazing Mate, A Perfect Mate

“Christian James.” The team turned around to face the genius entering the living room. He tossed the baby name book aside and exhaled heavily. “I’ve decided on the name Christian James. A totally awesome name for both boys and girls.” He announced, shoving himself between his two mates.

Immediately, the men wrapped around him. Steve began weaving his fingers through his unkempt locks, chuckling as the brunette melted under his touch. Physical contact was a big thing for Tony. Especially when Steve or Bucky were the ones touching him. “I happen to think that’s a wonderful name, honey.” He said.

“Of course it is. Our little baby’s going to a Stark. It has to be a wonderful name. It has to be dazzling, mesmerizing, captivating, amazing, superb-“ He was silenced by a passionate kiss from his other mate, Bucky forcing his head back to give him more access to the insides of his mouth. The other Avengers turned their attention back to their own conversations, accustomed to the public displays of affection Tony and Bucky seemed to be addicted to.

Steve leaned against the arm of the couch, watching as his mates fought for dominance. More often than not, he would daydream about how their lives would change in the following months. He wondered who the children would take after. Would they have brown or blonde hair? Would one of them have blue eyes or brown eyes? What would their personalities be like? The entire team were positive that the eldest of the two babies would be most like Steve. The growing baby loved moving around, enthusiastic inside his mother. Though Tony whined and complained that Steve cursed him with a hyperactive child, everyone knew he was relieved that their child would be a happy one with lots of energy and only smiles to give.

Then there was the baby Bucky was carrying. Bruce said it was normal for first time mothers not feel their babies move until a little after six months. While Bucky trusted that Bruce would know when there was something wrong with his growing child, Steve could feel the anxiety strangle him every single time he attempted to excite the baby by talking to him/her or rubbing his stomach. Disappointment and panic would blind him, causing Bucky to feel as though he had failed his alpha and his unborn child. But Steve was working on that. He hated being the reason either of his mates were upset.

“What about you, sweetheart? Thought about names yet?” Steve called out, shaking the worries off.

Bucky took a moment to respond, sucking on the tongue probing his mouth before he pulled away with a smug smirk on his face. Tony slumped against his chest, panting heavily against his neck. “I’m thinkin’ I’m goin’ to leave baby names to you two. I’ll end up namin’ the poor thing Bob or Bertha.” He replied, running his fingers along the nape of Tony’s neck. The genius shivered and whined, mouthing at the skin on his neck.

“Buck, I doubt you’d name our child Bob or Bertha. There’s nothing you’ve been thinking you’d want to name the baby? It could be a gender neutral name like the one Tony picked or two different names. Whatever feels right to you, honey.” Steve said.

Baby names were exciting for most people. Names were important, something most people carried around for the rest of their lives. It was something that belonged entirely to the individual. But Steve and Tony could feel the depressing waves rolling off Bucky as he sunk into the couch, no longer distracted by Tony. “I don’t fuckin’ know.” He bristled. “Gabe, Jim, James, Jacques… Sarah, Maria, Peggy… Rebecca.” The memories were plaguing him and he curled into a ball, knocking Tony from his lap onto the seat beside him.

“Come over here, Bucky. Come on, sweetheart.” Tony moved aside to allow Steve to place Bucky between them on the couch. “I miss them, too. Every single day. I hate that they got the chance to live out the rest of their lives and I missed every second of it. But none of them would want us to keep thinking about what could have been. We have to think about what we have now, what is.” Steve said softly, kissing his temple.

Tony nodded enthusiastically, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “I happen to think those are amazing names for our baby. Gabriel James or James Gabriel. Sarah Maria, Rebecca Margaret. The options are endless, babe. No matter which you pick, you’re not betraying any of them. Our baby is going to be a fighter like all of them with enough heart to put the entire universe to shame.” He added. “You have time to think about names. I decided on something new, something fresh. Maybe we need some old-fashioned.”

“I’m not goin’ to ruin them anymore than I already have.” Bucky removed himself from his mates. “Bucky, what’re you talking about? How could you have ruined them? They’re not even here yet.” Steve said, reaching out for his distressed mate.

The Avengers stopped the conversations, watching the omega pace back and forth. He was breathing heavily, his hand placed protectively over his stomach. Natasha was standing from her place between Bruce and Clint, approaching Bucky with hands raised. “James, breathe.” She said, keeping her voice calm.

“I’m gettin’ bigger and bigger. Banner said there’s a baby growin’ in there but why can’t I feel them? Why can’t I feel them like Tony can? I’m already screwin’ up.” Bucky moved away from Natasha. “And don’t start with me, Steve. I can feel your disappointment every single fuckin’ time. It’s just another reminder that I’m fuckin’ horrible at this parentin’ crap and even worse at bein' a good mate.” Tears covered his face as he continued pacing.

Steve frowned, knowing that the disappointment spiked every time the baby refused to respond to him. “Bruce has told you a million times that it’s normal for first time mothers not feel their babies move early on in the pregnancy. Honey, you’re not doing anything wrong.” Tony rushed to reassure.

“Of course you can say that! You’re mother of the fuckin’ year!” Bucky shouted.

A loud beeping sounded. Bruce demanded that the omegas wear medical bracelets that would inform the Avengers if the pregnant mothers became severely distressed. Bucky was hyperventilating, having an anxiety attack. Bruce jumped from the couch, Natasha bringing Bucky’s head to her chest. Steve and Tony were right there, whispering calming words into his ears. Five minutes passed before he allowed his mates to place him on the couch and melted between them.

“I’m not an amazing mother. I spend too much time in the workshop and don’t drink enough of that disgusting tea Bruce makes for us.” Bruce made an indigant sound. “But you read parenting books and drink so much tea that you’ve started to taste like it. When the minion inside my stomach is jumping off my ribs, you’re the only one that can calm him down enough for me to sleep. Bucky, you’re already an amazing mother to our babies. So your baby is on the quiet side. So what? It’s the quiet ones you have to be scared of. Not only that, but you're an amazing mate. Do I need to remind you of what happened last night?” Tony kissed his cheek, smiling fondly at his mate.

The Avengers groaned as Tony cackled and Steve chuckled. "You are always there to protect me, to love me. You hear me out and let me know that I'm not going to turn out like Howard. You do things I want to do even though you hate them. Like watching the entire Star Wars series in one sitting and eating chocolate ice cream with hot sauce and pickles at three o'clock in the morning with me when the minion won't let me sleep. When I have nightmares, you're there to hold me with Steve. Even when we fight, you're there the second I need you. Yeah, you're not a good mate. You're an amazing one, a perfect one." Tony said.

Then something happened. Bucky squirmed around, gaping down at his stomach. “I think… I think they moved.” He choked out, scrambling for his mates’ hands.

The three of them were amazed as the quiet baby began moving around inside his/her mother, obviously in agreement with whatever Tony said. “Someone agrees with me.” The genius hummed, grinning at the gentle but there kicks. Bucky tried his best to smile or laugh, do something that conveyed how happy he was. But he was overwhelmed with emotion, unable to process that his baby was okay and that he hadn’t failed anyone. He curled against Steve, hiding his face before anyone could see the tears or spot the slight tremors as he fought back the sobs threatening to break free. His mates curled around him, pressing light kisses wherever they could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next story, I will be revealing the name of Bucky's baby! I decided on the name Christian James for the other baby because I feel as though Tony would want his child to have a more modern twist to their name. Especially if it's a girl. Not only that but I love the name Christian James so. STAY TUNED!


End file.
